Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes
by fruttitutti
Summary: It seems the end of the world when RIVALS Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, cello and violin musical prodigies, are chosen for 3 romantic duets together for the school year festival. See their lopsided hate turn to something entirely else...SasuSaku AU
1. Hated Duets of Love

Cello - wooden instrument with 4 strings, played by holding side between knees and with the "neck" of the instrument supported by the chest. The bow is a stick holding fine horse-hairs that is drawn against the strings to create sounds while holding the left-hand fingers down on the strings.

Violin - wooden instrument with 4 strings, played by holding the bottom part by the chin and the top by the left, extended into the air. The bow is a stick holding fine horse-hairs that is drawn against the strings to create sounds while holding the left-hand fingers down on the strings.

In a basic orchestra, their are 4 sections, the violin section, the 2nd violin section (which is a secondary section of violins consisting of lesser-skill-level players), the viola section, and the cello section. The "Principle" of the section is the player in the first row, first chair, and the best player of their own section.

PLEASE READ THE ABOVE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter One: Hated Duets of Love

-

"Beautiful!" Ms. Azuki cried, clapping enthusiastically. "You two...oh, what a conductor's dream!"

Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, Konoha High Schooler, beautiful popularity-queen, and named "Who Most Girls Want To Be, of the Year." Cellist. From a shadow of pastel locks, she sneaked a look at the boy beside her.

Uchiha Sasuke, eighteen years old, Konoha High Schooler, handsome popularity-king, and named "Who Most Guys Want To Be, of the Year." Violinist. Catching Sakura's swift glance, he returned a pointed glare.

A match in heaven, a perfect couple...and...They. Loathed. Each. Other to Hell.

And yet, here the two were sitting side by side, holding their instruments and patiently bearing their orchestra teacher's gusto-laiden speech of musical passion.

Ms. Azuki continued, unaware that her favorite pupils were totally ignoring her until some sentences caught their attention at once.

"--that's it! Oh, the others will be so jealous, amazed! Prodigies like you two are very rare you know...I must assign you a duet, yes that's it! A duet for Konoha High's End-of-the-Year Festival!"

Both of their jaws dropped.

_She can't be serious. A duet with the ENEMY._, they thought at the same time. For you see, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were musical prodigies, cellist and violinist, and musical rivals to boot. They attended the same schools all their lives and were assigned to the same, top orchestras the schools had. It wasn't that bad at first, but they saw each other rise in skill of playing and jealousy obviously grew. Music was such a passion that whenever they saw each other, equal skill and technique, their friends swore that they had green parasital mushrooms of envy growing on their heads.

That's why, in the orchestra studio, the musicians sitting next to the Principles of their instrument sections, tried so hard to restrain the laughter building up in their throats. Everyone in the whole school knew that the best-of-the-best hated eachother. Seeing them having internal fights consisting of glares, thrown pencils, and _obvious _competitions of whoever played their instrument better, was a very comical and "normal" scene.

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at once at the poor woman. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

Ms. Azuki recovered herself hastily (which was hard because she fell of her chair) and snapped, "No, but I believe that you two are very good players and I believe that you are compatible in playing for the festival, most namely a duet."

The two groaned and didn't answer for awhile. Then, Sakura mumbled unhappily, "What's the song?"

Their cheery, middle-aged orchestra conductor piped up, "Either _Claire De Lune_, _Vocalise_, or _Salut D' Amour._"

The three were very well-known, very difficult songs. However, they were also known for their beauty and sensuality...meaning that they hinted "love." Originally, they were solos, but...

"I took them into my own hands and translated them in a way so that a violinist and a cellist can play them as a duet," Ms. Azuki continued, taking their silence as astonishment. Not hearing their inward cry of despair, she trailed on. "Not only that, but I don't think one duet would suffice...no, the School District Musical Board would probably appreciate it more if you played all three of them at the festival in front of everyone."

Sakura sighed. _Ino's gonna kill me. Everyone knows she likes Sasuke, and no matter how much I tell her, she can't believe that I haaate him. Gosh, what an egotistical jerk he is! He doesn't deserve her anyways. _Lord knew how many times Ino, Sakura's friend, wailed in complaint when she found out the School Band wasn't playing with the Orchestra that year. Ino played the flute, a Band instrument, and wasn't in the Orchestra. Sakura merely sighed again.

_Well, there goes my happily-dreamed senior life. _Sakura thought, not knowing that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

_To be continued…_


	2. Homework, Nonsense, and Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter Two: Homework, Nonsense, and Movies

-

Sakura flipped morosely through her Physics assignment and dropped it into her draw-string bag. Next to the kneeling girl was Ino, leaning against the moss-green lockers.

"Cheer up, Sakura! It's not the end of the world - far from it! Cooooome on girl, you're playing the duets with a dreeeaaamy school prince afterall. Sometimes I wish I was a string-instrument player instead of a flute-player." Ino drawled, forcing her voice over the buzz of conversation rising in the school hall.

The teen's roseate-haired head snapped up and two emerald eyes glared death at her blonde friend. "Cheer up? Cheer UP?! You think I can cheer up when I'M PLAYING THREE ROMANTIC DUETS WITH THE GUY I HATE THE MOST?!?!"

At once, the waves of conversation hushed and silence rang in the school hall. Sakura's face slid into a rosy color of embarrassment at her shout as the silence was slowly broken by whispers and catcalls. _Everyone_ in the school knew what Sakura meant when she said "one I hate most." Why, Sasuke and Sakura's hate for each other was _legendary. _

Sakura sighed and pulled up her heavy bag. "Whatever. I'm getting out of here." Ino pouted and ran after her as the hall burst into arguments and bets. "How long will Sakura last?" "When will Sasuke finally break under the pressure?" and "Man, they'll never look each other straight in the face ever again," echoed in the halls...

Meanwhile...

"Ne, Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto shouted, running after his friend.

Sasuke merely gave an annoyed sigh and burst out of Konoha High's entrance. However, his escape was in vain as Naruto caught up to him.

"What's bitten into you? Sakura?" Naruto laughed at his feeble joke.

"In fact, yeah, she did." Sasuke's voice cut back bitterly, then went on to mutter the girl's name and a swear he commonly associated with it.

Naruto sensed his friend's anger and made a little retreat. "Sasuke-teme...Sakura's not that bad."

Sasuke banged a clenched fist again the brick wall. "What's annoying me is that everyone sees her as an idol! Did deeper and you've got a demon on your hands! Plus, she's got this strange fantasy that anything guys can do girls can do better...so wrong that little...GAH! Just leave me alone, dobe." With the finishing sentence, Sasuke flipped his skate board onto the pavement and rolled away.

-

Sakura flopped down onto her light-green covered bed and pulled out her homework. Sakura wasn't a bad student, but most of the time her grades rose and fell with her mood. Aaand, right then her mood was bad. Not really feeling enthusiastic and "OH! School! What a place I love to be in!" she just half-heartedly scribbled random answers. After running through the hell-stuff, she tiredly rolled onto her back, stared at the pale-pink ceiling for a while, then sat up and dialed Ino's number on her magenta-colored cellphone.

_"Hey Sakura! Sup?"_

"Hey Ino," Sakura spoke in tiredly. "I need some girl-chat. You there?"

_"Always for you, girl-friend. Stressed about the duet-thing, right? _Not waiting for Sakura's answer, Ino jumped in. _Don't you worry kiddo. I've got the perfect relaxer...just forget about it for a bit! Listen, I got some free spa coupons...wanna go Saturday? It'll be great, I swear. If that can't get the weight off your head, what will? Oh! And Hinata-chan's got some great news. Have you heard?"_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her talkative friend's babble. "The spa sounds great, Ino. You're the greatest friend ever. And nah, haven't heard. Let's hook up Hinata in three-way chat! Let's hear it live."

Just moments later, there was the little crackle-sound in the phone and a new voice.

_"Hey Ino, Sakura! What's up?"_

_"Yo Hina. Go on, tell Sak-chan the stuff!"_

_"Hehe...well, N-Naruto-kun..."_

_"Go on girl!" _Ino encouraged.

_"He - He asked me o-out...Friday night for an action movie! He overheard me saying I wanted to watch it...and he actually asked me o-out for i-it...and N-Naruto-k-kun said I could invite some friends too...and I thought you guys could come?"_

That lifted Sakura's spirits immediately. Sakura had always known that Hinata had a lasting crush on the hyper blonde teen and always supported her. "That's great! I'll definitely go. Action, eh? I never knew kind, soft-spoken Hinata had a wild side. Way-ta-go, Hina-chan!"

_"Yea, yea, I'm coming to! Someone's gotta make sure you don't faint, darling. Plus, Naruto better not try anything. Friday's tommorow, eh? Heh, everything will go fine, count on the gooorgeous Yamanaka Ino to make things great!"_

The conversation ended happily after a bit more of chatting and the girls left the line.

Sakura laid back with a happy exhale and set up her professional-looking black laptop.

_Open, iTunes. Click...Search. Type in: Claire De Lune, Vocalise, Salut D' Amour_

In a few seconds, Sakura got the three songs she requested for and downloaded them quickly. She inserted the ear phones and listened to all of them. They weren't that bad, she concluded. But playing them with Sasuke would be.

-

The next day, Friday, whizzed by and thankfully, Sakura didn't have Orchestra scheduled that day. Homework was an easy-breeze and soon, the teen was anticipating the movie. Ino would come pick up Sakura with Hinata already in the violet convertible. Naruto wasn't going to ride with them, saying that he had to drive some of his own friends and would meet them at the movie theater.

At 6 o' clock, Sakura rushed out of her house wearing a black tanktop with a scarlet heart on it with her favorite band's name, and completed with a hot-pink pleated skirt and black boots. The violet convertible rolled into the driveway moments later and Sakura hopped in with a cheery smile. She nearly forgot the stress of the school duet...until the girls arrived at the movie theater and saw Naruto, Shikamaru...and Uchiha Sasuke.

----_To be continued----_


	3. Playing Today! “Movie Theatre Hell”

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter Three: Playing Today! "Movie Theatre Hell"

-

Sasuke stared. Sakura stared. And then at the same time...

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

Both huffed and crossed their arms, like little children. Then again, the same time...

"I'm NHairnuattoa's friend!" **(a.n- a mix of "naruto" and "hinata" if you didn't notice. XP sounds interesting, eh?)**

_Freakish how they say it at the same time, _Ino thought, glad that thoughts were private.

Naruto laughed nervously, breaking up the pointed glares they were giving each other. "Well eh...I see everyone's um...ready for the movie?"

Sakura turned away from her offending rival and gave a fake laugh. "Ahaha...yea, thanks for inviting us, Naruto, Hinata."

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun...thank you so much!" Hinata blushed scarlet. She never quite got used to being around Naruto, although the whole group spent six years together at the same schools.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _H-Hinata's so cute, _he surreptitiously thought. "Ehehe...just "Naruto," Hinata! Just wait here a sec, gotta get the tickets." The blonde bounced away humming a weird, unidentified tune in a blur of orange shirt and black cargo pants. This left the group feeling awkward in silence.

"Well," Ino said, suddenly grabbing Shikamaru's arm, who gave a startled "Hey!" The flashy purple and mauve-outfitted teen gave a sneaky side grin at her pink-haired friend, who registered it uncomfortably. _What's Ino planning? _Sakura wondered.

"Well," Ino began again, ignoring Shikamaru's protests. "I thought now we could have some time to plan out the rest of our evening! The movie, and then dinner. I'll pay, got it?" She looked around the group, looking for disagree-ers and gave a final grin. There was some queenly commandment in her voice somehow, and when Ino got that plotting look on her face, everyone knew to agree and go with the flow.

"And now, let's see who'll sit with who. I, go with Shikamaru obviously. And since Hinata and Naruto absolutely _belong _to each other (here Hinata gave a little squeak of fright) _that _leaves...hmm...Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura inwardly slapped her forehead. _What's gotten into Ino? I thought she would've tried to pair herself with Sasuke, seeing as she likes him so much. Gah! I should've known. She wants me to get over the duets by befriending Sasuke and sitting next to him...Argh. Like that'll ever happen._

Sasuke stared at the conniving female. _Hormonal females...well, I'm glad one fangirl's been crossed off the list. Ugh...but Sakura. She's even more annoying than the fangirls. Not that she ever bothers me, heck she doesn't talk to me - but her skill in orchestra does. Ha! It's as if that idiotic blonde's planning to get Sakura and I reconciled...like that'll ever happen._

"No disagreements? No disagreements at all?" Ino piped up cheerily, looking around. Without giving any chances to respond, she said, "That's great! Here comes Naruto with the tickets!" Turning to the just-arrived Naruto, she asked. "What's the movie?"

"'Plague of the Dead.' Hey, great movie Hinata! Heard it got three out of three with the critics. Or was it five? Ten? Ah, whatever. Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, passing out the little slips of green paper.

The guys trailed after the hyper blonde while Ino turned around to face Hinata. "A horror movie?!" she whisper-shrieked, her face draining of color. "I thought it was just action!"

Hinata spluttered, "Well, sort of both. And a bit of comedy and romance...you see, I like this kind of stuff."

Sakura laughed. "Well who would of thought? Hinata liking horror-action-comedy-romances." The girls joined the laughter and followed the boys. Once they were in and chose their seats, Sakura saw that she would indeed have to sit by Sasuke because everywhere else was full. Her merriment quickly faded away...but at least there was one thing that counted as a good thing. Haruno Sakura loved horror movies.

But then, Uchiha Sasuke was thinking something entirely different.

_Horror. Great. No one knows this, but I...the great violinist, l337 sk8ter, and a obsessed-over fangirl-stalked guy...am scared of scary movies. Well, they're scary! Who can blame me? No one better find out. Besides, being the undignified girl she is, Sakura will probably freak out. That way, I can mask my own horror and get time to compose myself in the commotion she makes when the bad parts come._

When they were all seated (in order, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke from left to right facing the screen) and the commercials were through, Sasuke began to relax when the movie started. There were scenes of a couple strolling through a flowery park and falling asleep together on a stone bench. Pleasant music streamed along as the screen showed the couple holding hands, asleep while leaning against each others shoulders.

Then suddenly the music stopped and a 'BANG' sounded from the projector, which caused the audience to gasp. Menacing music poured in through the speakers and the couple's eyes shot open in sync. The camera zoomed in and the audience saw, with another unified gasp, that their eyes were slowly turning red. Then, the couple bared their teeth, which were transforming into a jagged set most commonly associated with werewolves.

Sakura was thoroughly bored as the movie progressed. She expected a lot more blood and just leaned back in her chair, occasionally yawning. To her amusement though, was that from the corner of her eyes, Sasuke and Ino turned the color of soured milk when the now-zombified couple started jumping at strollers in the park and ripping them apart. But, Sasuke, the arrogant school prince, the stuck-up but talented violinist, turning bright Day-Glo white in the face at a pathetic, C-Rank horror movie? It wasn't that scary, in Sakura's opinion, although there was plenty violence and its sound-affects.

The horror-movie expert inwardly smirked and patted herself on the back. _I'll preserve Sasuke's current face outlook in my memory forever. And...publicize his fright to the public! The world will know and I will have my vengeance! Wait...what vengeance? Ah, nevermind. Reword! THE WORLD WILL KNOW AND I WILL TRIUMPH!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! _Sakura thought and laughed, not knowing that the laugh was out loud.

Everyone in the audience turned back to face the roseate-haired teen with odd look on her face. Sakura gave a small gasp and covered her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered to the onlookers, who turned back to the screen, muttering little complaints to their friends. Ino turned to her friend and hissed, "This guy's just got his head ripped off and you're _laughing?! _Girl, I know you love horror movies, but you think that's _funny?!" _

Sakura whispered back nervously, "Hehe...yea...erm...I mean...OH! Whatever. I'll info-matize you on the reason later. Just keep watching, act like its normal." The teen sighed and leaned back into her seat and watched the rest of the zombie-holocaust going on. An exorcist comes to the rescue! Gets his head ripped off, pity him, blah blah blah...WHOO! Look at his foot fly through the air...is that an eye rolling? Everything seemed a boring, disinteresting blur to Sakura. She saw scarier movies.

And then...through her peripheral vision, she saw Sasuke head slump to the side. _Ugh. He's sleeping during a movie, how rude. Maybe I his previous white pallor was just nausea from a bad meal before. How disappointing, I thought he was really scared. Hey! I should wake him up, just to spite him. _

Sakura leaned over and elbowed him sharply in the ribs without anyone else noticing. He didn't stir, so she repeated the oh-so-kind gesture three more times. _Funny, my elbows are famous for giving people wake-up calls. _

Then, Sakura realized the truth.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE FAINTED! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" she shrieked, clutching her stomach with choked laughter.

Some of the more considerate people in the audience helped the group carry Sasuke (and Sakura, who wouldn't get up from the floor cause she was laughing so much (people thought she was 'disturbed')) out of the theater. Naruto and Shikamaru assured the girls that they would bring Sasuke to the hospital, so the group split up and went home.

Sakura refused Ino's ride and walked home, saying that she needed some time alone. On the starlit walk, Sakura kept recalling Sasuke's white face and the fainting spell and laughed to herself occasionally. She knew that if she DID ride with Ino, Ino would've thought she'd gone crazy because of the laughing. It was a MUST-THINK-ABOUT kind of thing that everyone, no matter how hard they try not to, thinks about it and ends up laughing, crying, etc.

When Sakura arrived home, she hugged her mom, hugged her dad, and rushed up to her bedroom to commit her memories and a sketch of Sasuke's pained face to paper.

As she prepared for bed, she grinned. _Today was heaven for me, but hell...for Uchiha Sasuke, my much-loved rival._

_To be continued…_


	4. Pose, Smile, and Say “Puhleese”

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter Four: Pose, Smile, and Say "Puhleese"

-

It was dark everywhere.

There...there! In the distance there was a glimmer of bright color...Pink? Well, it gave him hope that there was an escape from this hellish maze of monsters and demons.

He ran along some way towards the light, ignoring the ghoulish wails and the red eyes staring at him from dimensions unknown. He was drawing closer. Then he carefully approached the light...no, it was a figure. Could some other being be trapped in here, with him? Another monster? A victim of this terrible world, like he?

The figure turned around. It was Sakura, who gave him a smile so frighteningly beautiful that something in his cold heart stirred. Then, her eyes turned red and she bared her teeth, which were transforming into a jagged set most commonly associated with werewolves. Wait...that was familiar. He thought he saw something like this...but no! The valiant lad had no time to think for the she-demon lunged at him, hissing and brandishing sharp talons.

He had to escape...had to or he would die by the hands...or teeth...of that horrible woman! With fear taking over his mind, his feet automatically wind-milled towards the other direction.

But there was no way out and soon, the lad felt hot breath coursing down his neck and from the corner of his vision, he saw...TEETH!

"WAKE UP SASUKE! WAKE **UP** YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Sasuke shot up from the bed and wildly looked around, searching for any glimpse of blood-stained teeth. Promptly, he was knocked hard on the head by some monster...

"It's just me, stupid."

Sasuke turned his eyes towards the direction of the speaker and slowly recognized his friend's face.

"Uh...hey Naruto. Where am I?" He looked around the white, blandly-decorated room. "Not my place, and not yours either. It doesn't have black furniture, or clothes thrown around with dangerously slippery ramen noodles lying about the floor," he continued on, throwing a direct look at Naruto. Sasuke shuddered in memory of his one-time visit to Naruto's apartment to help him with his homework. There was ramen noodles on the floor, suspicious brown stains everywhere, and clothes on every piece of furniture. Seeing only the living room, Sasuke reminded himself to go with an empty bladder so that he wouldn't have to suffer the sight and experience of using the bathroom.

"It's the hospital, _dobe. _You fainted last night at the movie theater...so Shikamaru and I brought you to the hospital." _And Sakura-chan was the first to find out that YOU are scared of horror movies, _Naruto added in his thoughts, chuckling a bit.

"You must've had a bad dream or something. Even though the nurse told us not to wake you up even after your faint turned into regular sleeping, I felt like doing so because you kept calling me a monster and screaming, "TEETH! OH MY GOSH TEETH!!!" Naruto shrugged, an annoyed expression appearing on his face. "And not only that, you called me "a pink-haired she-demon" in your sleep too. So I ended up waking you up...Wait! Pink-haired!?" Leaning closer to Sasuke's face, Naruto teased. "You weren't dreaming about..._Sakura-chaaan, _were you, Sasuke-_chan?_"

Sasuke irritably pushed him away and winced when his ribs twinged in pain a little. "Don't "chan" me, dobe. I'm not some pansy. And why are my ribs hurting? You didn't do anything, did you?"

Naruto faked hurt feelings and brought up a mask of pain to his face. "Why, little little me? I couldn't hurt a fly!" A little fly buzzed lazily around the room and stopped to hover around Naruto's ear. On a reflex, the dumb blonde swatted it and its little body landed on the floor and didn't move. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, ok. Maybe that was a bad example, but still, it wasn't me! It was probably Sakura. Afterall, she was sitting right next to you in the movie theater!" Naruto pushed on his plea for un-guiltiness, then added. "Her elbows are famous for giving wake-up calls."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and gave a heart-felt sigh. "She's going to pay for this. I will have my revenge!" he muttered, cautiously feeling his sore ribs. In the background, Shikamaru snored from the hospital-provided couch and muttered in his sleep, "How troublesome."

-

Sakura curled up her knees to her chest, smiling to herself. _Ino's right, _she thought. _The spa _is_ relaxing. _

Beside her was Ino and Hinata, wrapped in towels and sitting in the steaming water. It had been an hour, and the teen was beginning to get sleepy. Sakura let her thoughts drift to a re-run of the previous afternoon. Then, she rediscovered a question she wanted to ask Ino...

"Gah! Ino, YOU tell ME about your plan of me sitting by my most-adored man." Sakura exploded. "You know how much I hate Sasuke! So why'd you make me sit by him?!"

"Seeing his face and his fall into a fainting spell was worth the seat," Ino pointed out. Her friend grumbled.

"Well...yeah, kind of. Still, tell! Or I'll...I'll tell your mom about how you ate the precious roses she was sending to a wedding when you were five, and how that made your mom panic and resort to making fake roses by sticking together petals of flowers that _weren't _roses but looked like ones!"

Ino gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

The blonde sighed and narrowed her eyes. Then, she covered her face in guilt and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear. Please say it louder."

Ino sighed exasperatedly and blurted out, "OMGZoksoIlikeShikamaru'cuzhe'scoolandawesomelikethatandIdunnowhyorhowbutnowIdon'tlikeSasukeanymoresoIdesperatelywantedtositwithShika-kunandHinatawantedtositbyNarutoso...so...yeah."

Hinata patted her friend's back. "Calm down Ino. Say it again please?"

Ino gave herself a self-pity-ful sigh and said simply, "I like Shikamaru."

"GAH!"

"AHH!"

"SHUT UP IT'S NORMAL TO LIKE SOMEONE, YOU TWITS!"

Sakura tried her best to suppress a fit of giggles, calmed down, and snorted out, "You finally figured out that Sasuke's not worth your attention? Ino, Sasuke's sooo not good enough for you to chase after anyways. I'm glad you picked someone else to like." Hinata confirmed that her thoughts were one and the same.

Ino smiled into the water and whispered, "Thanks guys. Ah! Look at the time. We should get going."

The girls got out of the spa, feeling thoroughly refreshed.

When Sakura got home, she ate and went to her room to practice for the duet.

In ten minutes, her fingers were warmed up and ready to fly around the iron strings of her beautiful red-wood cello. After an hour of practicing and running through the duets, the dedicated musician welcomed the ache building in her fingers with a hiss of pain. The strings she pressed her fingers to for almost two hours every day were made out of steel and wood gluton, afterall. After her two hours of cello practice was done, her fingers were bleeding. Since Sakura had been playing the cello for almost thirteen years (She started at five years old) she was almost used to the pain since it happened once or twice a week.

The coral-haired teen packed away her cello and started to disinfect and bandage her fingers carefully. A single infection could destroy her music life entirely.

The rest of her Saturday afternoon and Sunday passed by pleasantly and school began its course again on Monday.

On Monday, Sakura's courses whizzed by and ended with a final class; Orchestra. The teen groaned loudly in complaint when she saw Sasuke nearby. But what _did _bring a smile to her face was the slight disturbance in his shirt near his ribs, as if there were bandages wrapped around him.

"What happened to your abdomen?" the devious teen asked sweetly when she passed by. He shot a glare at her. He knew that she knew that the fault of his mental and physical detriment was entirely hers. Before he could spear her with an insult, he was interrupted by their ever-so bubbly and somewhat ditzy orchestra teacher.

"Come, come, into your seats students," Ms. Azuki exclaimed, clapping her hands. When everyone was in their seats and silent for her to go on, she continued. "Now, may I welcome the _fabulous _Advanced Art Club of Konoha High. I'm sure you know some of them!" The conductor waved her arm to the back of the studio, where a handful of students were standing. Sakura glanced up from her seat, saw Hinata among the Advanced Art students, and gave a little wave and a smile.

"Well, you see students, the End-of-the-Year Festival is quickly approaching, and our orchestra and three special duets will play. (At this, Sakura and Sasuke shot each other glares) So, I specially asked the AAC students if they could draw some musicians holding their instruments in the playing position, for I think that portraits would suit more than photos for the program."

A murmur of excitement rippled through the orchestra. To have the best artists of the school draw a select-few for the orchestra concert program would be an honor.

The spokesperson of the AAC stepped up. "I am Yoshimune Sai, top of the Advanced Art Club. Now, if we could have the honor to pick the students?" he said, sliding on a smile that Sakura was sure of as phony. The fake smile slipped off as quickly as it had come, and Sakura could tell from his serious face that he didn't smile truly very much, if even at all.

"Go on," Ms. Azuki gestured grandly. After some decision and walking around the orchestra, the AAC students grouped together and whispered while the rest waited patiently. Some moments later, they had composed a list of the students they wanted to draw. Sai spoke again.

"We've decided. We would like to have Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura posing together with their instruments in normal playing posture, Amano Tsukiko with her viola tilted to the side while kneeling, Takiko Yuki with his cello, standing..." and so the list went on.

Sakura groaned softly to herself. To pose with her rival - embarrassing! And for a portrait too! Most likely, the AAC students would make them smile for the illustration. When copies of the program was released, the whole school would see Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura with their instruments, standing side by side and smiling for one of the pictures placed in there.

And yes, the whole school would laugh...knowing that the two were suffering from extreme IHCP, or Intense Hate for Close Proximity, as Ino put it. It was an invented symptom that Ino made up for Sakura and her rival, meaning that whenever they were close to each other, they would blow up in hate for each other but were forced to keep it inside.

-

Sasuke groaned softly to himself. To pose with his rival - embarrassing! And even when he had already lost most of his fangirls over the spread rumor that he fainted at a horror movie - which was true - this portrait would make him a laughingstock! (And guess who spread it?) He rubbed his temple wearily to fruitlessly prevent the headache he knew was coming.

What could be worse that playing three romantic duets AND posing for a friendly-atmosphere, school-advertised portrait for the festival concert with the same, hated person? The two were about to find out.

_---- To be continued ----_


	5. Get Ready for Some Stompin’

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter Five: Get Ready for Some Stompin'

-

STOMP.

STOMP.

STEP. Pause.

The usual rumble of rising and falling voices in the high school hall quieted in startling suddenness as THE Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the vicinity.

"What?" he scowled, looking at the amused, scared, worried and smirking faces.

A freshman fangirl broke the silence, sobbing out, "Oh Sasuke-kun, Saaaasuke-kun, even if all the other girls abandon you, I WON'T!!! I pledge you my undying love..." she stopped when she saw his scowl deepen.

"What's all this about?" he said, trying to smooth his face out and act casual.

"Don't act so unknowing, Uchiha," called out a less popular senior. Sasuke noted the smirk on the anti-fan's face and let his mind take a snapshot of the senior. He'd deal with him later.

The jealous senior continued. "We know you've fainted at the movie theater. AND--"

Some wailing fangirls pushed forward from the gathering crowd in the hall and cut in, "--AND WITH A GIRL THAT'S NOT US, TOO!"

"Sakura..." several guys whispered, tears filling their eyes. "Oh Sakura-chan, how could you have betrayed us?! Going out...and with the most horrible guy on earth!"

"Hey, hey, cut this out!" Sasuke shouted, getting extremely irritated. That headache was pounding in reaaaaallly hard now.

Another cocky brat piped in, "And have you guys heard yet? Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun _volunteered _to have their portrait drawn together in the orchestra, by the Advanced Art Club."

Giggles and rising lamentations tumbled out in a tidal wave, attacking Sasuke. Naruto pushed through the crowd and in front of Sasuke, spreading his arms.

"God, won't you guys quit it?!" Sasuke's friend shouted. "You guys are acting like cranky, pregnant, old, gossiping, ladies!"

"Oh, it's lover-boy's boyfriend," a broken-hearted fangirl sneered. "I can't believe I've wasted my time on you, Sasuke-_kun. _You give us the impression you'll respond to our feelings by sending us _romantic letters _to EVERY ONE OF US! - and then you break our hearts by going to the movies with _Haruno Sakura, _and then now, your _affair boyfriend _shows up." The former fangirl tossed back her head and laughed a cruel, mocking scream.

"How ironic. You were the most popular guy in school, and we all come begging at your feet for some of the light you soak in and radiate. You were a god. When you get a girlfriend, the guys finally think you're straight, and we girls get broken-hearts. Such a change! And we see you have a _boyfriend. _What'll happen when your _girlfriend _finds out? When she leaves you, what'll you have left? A dumb blonde. A dumb _male _blonde."

"Add to that," another girl laughed. "He's a wuss too, fainting at a horror movie."

"WUSS!" came a call. "Gay idol." muttered some. The rest of the crowd eagerly took on the shout, alternating from the two cries.

Sasuke's mind was reeling in head-pain and confusion.

_I sent them all love-letters. That witch Sakura's my girlfriend. And now I'm gay. I'm gay. EH? GAH! SO NOT! _

Naruto tugged desperately on Sasuke's sleeve.

"I think you're being framed. Let's high-tail outta here, teme," he growled.

Somehow, the two managed to duck through the crowds, weaving through the halls to the entrance of the old building.

-

Meanwhile, our dear friend Sakura was arguing with the artist Sai in the art room.

-

"Come on," Sakura desperately pleaded.

"Think about it, Yoshimune-san. You're drawing me with a highly effeminate male." _That I hate, _Sakura added in her mind. "Not that he is ugly. However, he's eff-em-in-ate. He looks like a damn fairy. A _girl. _Won't that portray the wrong image?You'd be publicized as a gay artist, promoting...you know. You won't be very much liked, afterwards."

"Sai."

"Sai-san," she amended, getting a bit frustrated.

The slightly amused artist went on. "Uchiha Sasuke does not look that womanly. He does have womanly features, but that is why I am drawing you with him. He enhances your ugliness, hag. Contrast is an artist's technique."

Sakura was _greatly _taken aback.

_Hag. _She thought, a tad numbly. _He just called me...OH HE SO DID NOT!_

She smiled complacently.

In a second, she was in front of him. In another millisecond, he was hurling back, a dark purple bruise already spreading from where she had struck.

Goodness that they were alone, with no witnesses. If there were, a film would've been worth while. Not that the video would catch anything but a pink blur suddenly darting forward to a frozen victim, and the fallen falling to the floor on the butt. Ouch.

Yoshimune Sai was amused. This girl was _very_ interesting. When he broke the news of everyone's ugliness, everyone's disgusting countenance, everyone's imperfect smiles, they merely stared in shock, turned, and ran away. Some burst into tears. Some even insulted him. But never...

Sakura uncurled her fingers from her fist position and smiled tensely.

"Thank you for your time, Sai-san," she said coolly.

_SHANNARO! _cried her inner demon.

The coral-haired teen stalked past the senior, who was still sprawled in the demented-crab position (back suspended a foot or so off the floor, hands and feet holding body up), smiling a secret smile to himself.

Sakura walked out with a bit of triumph and disgust, totally forgetting the reason why she had come to argue with him anyways. Then, she was besieged with angry fangirls and **The Mob** of FanBoys.

And there was much un-rejoicing.

-

Sasuke stomped to his house after waving Naruto off. He muttered angrily to himself, varying from curses to wails of self-pity.

"How was school, Sasuke?" came the pleasant call from the kitchen when he stomped in.

When he slumped into a chair and finally faced his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, she realized what was wrong and placed a slightly soapy hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked kindly.

"Lots." Sasuke grumbled. "ARGH! EVERYONE'S GONE MAD!!!" the teen blew up.

His older brother entered the kitchen.

"Gosh, little bro. I can't study because of you. I come home from college for the school week vacation - and what? Just to hear your dulcet tones of lilting melodies."

"Shut up, Itachi," Sasuke mumbled, sinking in his chair.

Their okaa-san straightened up.

"Cookies. We need cookies," she said firmly. The two boys' protests immediately rose up.

"'Kaa-chan, we're not kids," they both wailed helplessly.

"Cookies." She smiled affectionately. Her boys would always be her babies, not matter what.

-

Sasuke tried out the duets on his violin privately, in his room. Pretty, but _not _something he would play with his enemy. Definitely not.

-

Unhappily for Sasuke, and fortunately for Sakura, Sakura managed her crowd well.

"Hey guys," she laughed casually. She held up her hands before the crowd could get to her. "Now. Before you guys give me your complaints, which I'm sure are," she paused slightly, looking at the boys in the front, broken-hearts popping out of their eyes. "are, reasonable, let me talk."

Some muttered, but others just waited patiently.

"Rumors? Yes, I expected so. How do I know? Well, I've been around a lot, listening to what goes on in life, while the _Uchiha _doesn't." Sakura laughed casually again. "You guys might think, 'Hey, she went to the movies with him, so they must be together.' Nope, wrong, sorry. You all know that I hated, and still do hate, Uchiha Sasuke. Going to the movies was caused by my friends. I was willing to go with them, I just didn't know _he _was there."

Most of the crowd nodded, some accepting her truths.

"Now what _is _true, is that he fainted at the horror movie."

Sakura got the crowd to laugh. So far, so good.

"Piece of cake for me. Heck, it wasn't the slightest bit scary. More rumors?"

Some people nodded.

"About the portrait. My, the decision was made last period and the news spread. Well, that is true, sadly. But I'm not happy, and neither is he." Sakura lifted her arms in helplessness, and the crowd was hers.

"Thank you for your enlightenment, Sakura-san!" the crowd shouted, the majority wiping away their tears, and the fangirls of Sasuke walking away appeased.

_Thank God that I wasn't born an idiot, _Sakura breathed in relief. _Not like Sasuke. I bet he still asks his Mom for cookies. I pity the woman._

Sakura smirked deviously. _I wonder if those fangirls got the Sasuke-stylized love letters I made._

-

The next day, there was a school-wide poll to see who the majority of the students would like to see together for the End-of-the-Year festival dance. The still-embittered students got together. The senior put his arms around them and huddled.

"Here's a plan, seniors. Uchiha Sasuke stole the spotlight from us guys, and stole Sakura from us, though she denies it," he addressed the men. He turned to the female seniors, the ones who didn't believe Sakura's tale. "You girls hate Sakura's guts for laughing at Sasuke and seducing him? We'll here's something we could do. This poll the teachers are holding could give us the chance to vote for Sasuke and Sakura to dance together. They'll torment eachother! It's the perfect chance to watch them suffer. Come on. Let's make them pay..."

-

The next morning, first period, the principal announced in a monotonous tone, "Good morning. Another day, another chance to do our best in life." Pause for effect. "The End-of-the-Year festival for Konoha high is going to be held in some months. The most popular couples for the festival dance are: Manna Takuno and Amano Tsukiko. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Masamune Yoh and Tanonei Rinari. These three lucky couple will dance in front of the school. The best dance will receive..."

Sakura, in her Gym class, stopped jogging and stared at the intercom speaker. She forgot everything else, just numbly staring, not hearing, not paying attention. It was the same for Sasuke, in his Math class. He snapped his pencil in half and knocked over his table. After ten seconds of dumbly standing still, they both thought the same thing:

Why did cursed fate keep throwing them together?

-

_-To be continued-_

**-**

**Why did cursed fate keep throwing them together? HAHA, BECAUSE THE EVIL AUTHOR WANTS TO KEEP THROWING THEM TOGETHER! MUAHAHAHAAAAAA...just to say, I have nothing against gay people, it was just an example here. **

**As you guys can see, the End-of-the-Year festival is VERY important, especially for the seniors. Several events for seniors only are held: dances for the three most popular couples, picnics, the concert by the school orchestra, and such. It's kind of like prom, except for everyone, and **_**huge. **_**Konoha High is actually a pretty fun school because the teachers actually have a sense of humor/appreciation for recreation. I'd like to go to this school. ;D!**

**Flames and reviews accepted with enthusiasm and replied as best as possible. See you next chapter, guys! **

**-**


	6. A Forgotten Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

**-**

**Of Highschool: Music, War, and Crushes**

Chapter Six: A Forgotten Revenge

-

Sasuke munched gloomily on a cookie and wondered how on earth his life had gotten so messed up.

One, there were duets to play with _Sakura._

Two, he was sure his ribs were broken, because of _Sakura._

And three…three - !

Dancing?! With the same girl that had tortured him so?!

And it didn't help that Itachi was singing Carmen's Habanera in the shower.

Sasuke's father appeared at his door with a stern look on his face. "Son, we need to talk."

The son addressed heaved him up with a sigh, took a last look at his homework, and decided to abandon it. "Yeah, sure."

They sat on his bed and Fugaku turned to the teen. "You've been strangely quiet. What's wrong? You're grades are dropping too. Are you having some _girl _problems?"

Sasuke burst out with maniacal laughter and he couldn't stop until his father smushed a cookie into his mouth. Then he choked on that, and there was no end to the chaos.

While coughing to save his life, Sasuke was thinking frantically, a mad grin on his face. _Girl _problems! Of course! But not the kind his father was thinking about! But what an idea!

Uchiha Fugaku coughed. "Your mother and I decided…well, you're mature, and responsible, so…well…you don't have a lot of friends and we'd like it if you went out more and hung out…with girls." When Sasuke looked dumb-founded, he rushed to explain, "Well, Naruto-kun is a nice boy, but hanging out with him all the time…" he shook his head as Sasuke stared at him incredulously.

"Father, I'm not doing anything…inappropriate!" he flushed and spat out. The school gossip – and now his dad!

"Of course! I mean…" sensing some danger, Fugaku stood up and inched toward the door. "It was nice doing some bonding with you, son." Then he ran out the door and pushed his wife towards Sasuke's room. "It didn't work," he whispered nervously. Mikoto laughed and willingly approached the danger zone.

"Sasuke-kun!~" she sang. "My little boy. Is something wrong?"

Sasuke just shut the door and fumed.

-

In bed, he thought of the awkward conversation he had.

Girl problems. That was one way to phrase it.

Then an image of his mom popped up in his hand, and she sing-songed "Have a problem? Do your best to get rid of it in a positive way! First, get support from friends. Friendship is very important you know! They'll help you through the problem! If they can't, then just come to meee!"

Sasuke sighed. That's what his mother always said…wait! His mother was a genius! Though he couldn't actually come to her to solve La Problema de Sakura (his mother was big on being nice to girls), he could _do his best to get rid of it! _Now how to get rid of Sakura?

He could…get his friends to mug her! His insides burned with guilt and a picture of his mother shaking her head in disappointment got to him. Then he sighed at himself, what a mommy's boy he was! A sissy! He needed more steel. Maybe a mugging was perfect, but then again…

Sasuke spent the whole night thinking up ridiculous revenges, and their counterarguments, wondering why he denied himself the pleasure of torturing Sakura. Maybe he was just too nice…

Finally, he drifted off to sleep with a plan in mind: he would somehow get a cello replica and during concert setup, replace her cello with the fake one – and when she began playing her solos, no sound would come out! The look on her face would be priceless!

-

The next morning, he eagerly hopped out of his bed and smashed his head right into his door as it was opening. Itachi grimaced as Sasuke dropped to the floor soundlessly, out cold.

Itachi groaned and dragged Sasuke to the bathroom and started splashing cold water on him, slapping him left and right, none to gently. Five minutes later when Sasuke came to conscious, the first thing he did was punch his brother in the face.

Itachi scowled. "Not my fault. But that's for keeping me awake all night with your incessant mumbling. Who're you stabbing with a tuning fork? Why are you planning a raid on a flower's house? And who's this person you're so bent on torturing? Revenge?"

Sasuke glanced into the mirror to see a gigantic bruise spreading near his hairline. He rubbed it cautiously and turned around to glare at his brother. "Revenge? What revenge? And why's there two of you? You aren't turning into a ninja are you? You're getting all _fuuuzzy._"

Itachi sighed again and did what he hoped he didn't have to do. "Mother!" he yelled. "I think Sasuke's got have a check-up. Brain damage, maybe." Aside, he muttered, "There's nothing to fix."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelped weakly, and reached out to hit his brother, but then he was looking at the ceiling, and man, something hit his head! – then everything was black.

Sasuke did _not _have a happy day.

_To be continued…_


End file.
